Family Ties of Blood
by partyperson25
Summary: This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.


**IMPORTANT: I highly suggest you read my story "Redemption fo the Supreme," for it will have a large and mainly important part in this story. Although that story is not close to done and this story has just started, it would be in your best interest to read along with both stories, as you will sometime see the large, overwhelming connection the two stories have.**

**Story Disclaimer: This story starts off in Asylum and slowly trickles into Murder House and Coven, intertwining all seasons, as many suspect, hope or predict. Well this is my take on the seasons and how they would've perfectly been linked. I've dialed the years back a bit. The only thing I've changed is the number of the years and the age of the characters. The numbers change but the world does not. In simpler terms, everything in the past, present and future is the same. The ONLY thing that changes is the year. Reason being, is to keep all the characters a certain age and to keep the proper timeline in tact. This timeline took alot of time, work and effort. Please, if you have any questions on the dates or years, PM me. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter One: Not tonight

April 1959

Timothy Howard lowered himself into the deep, porcelain tub filled to the brim with lukewarm water. He sipped his wine as his last few moments of indulgence and put the glass down at the edge of the tub. The smooth blade felt cool in his hand, he switched it open.

"All's well, then ends well." Timothy slowly put the blade to his forearm and found that he could not slice his delicate skin open and let his guilt bleed out. He tried again but something in his heart told him not to. Timothy let out a few quiet sobs before he dropped the blade in the tub and stepped out.

"God forgive me. I never thought I could let my guilt get the best of me. But I nearly failed your calling my lord. It won't happen again." Timothy spoke as he wrapped a towel around his body.

...

"Oh, don't cry Julia daddy's got ya." The year old baby continued to wail loudly while her brother was fast asleep. "I know you must miss your mama, I miss her too." Kit placed a kiss on the top of his baby's head.

"Walker! You still haven't gotten that baby to sleep? Give her here." Jude stretched her arms out to take the baby.

"No Jude, it's alright. You don't need to take her if ya can't sleep. I'll take her outside, she might enjoy the cool air. Her mother always did." Kit smiled at the memory of his recently deceased wife. The wounds were still fresh for him.

"It's not that I can't sleep. I don't like hearing her cry so loudly, it might hurt the little child's lungs." Jude took Julia from kit and slowly bounced her up and down. Kit laughed.

"Jude, babies don't get hurt from crying."

"I know, it's just well. She needs a little comfort and a little femininity, is all. No offense. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"None taken, and I agree." Kit sighed. "She wants her mother and I can't give that to her."

"It's not yer fault. Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, calming these children down and helping ya out with them is not only a blessing, but a payment for rescuing me from that wretched place."

"Ya don't need to pay me back, although the help is much appreciated. I was just tired of all the death and lies and grief. It was so bad after a certain point. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I was more than willingly able to get ya out of Briarcliff."

"One second, Walker." Julia had quickly fallen asleep in Jude's arms and Jude put her down in her crib. She sat on the couch once she returned. "Briarcliff wasn't all that bad." Kit's eyes widened.

"No kiddin'. You were running it!"

"No, I mean, we did help people. It was supposed to be a place of promise, the intentions we had were good." Jude clarified.

"We?"

"The monsignor and I."

"Oh. Ya know, that man isn't the ma he claims he is." Kit was still upset that he tried taking Thomas away and being one of the people to leave Jude in the asylum.

"I know." She whispered quietly. "I had too much faith in that man and he broke it. He broke my trust. My heart."

"Yer heart? I didn't think you two were?" Kit motioned at Jude.

"Oh,no. No, I um. Our relationship was very complicated, to say the least. We were a nun and a priest, we won't even supposed to have feelings far each other. Turns out he never really had feelings far me. He locked me in an asylum and left me there ta rot." Jude shuttered at that thought. If she were still stuck in that filthy, state-run asylum, only God knew what would become of her.

"Wow, that's alot ta confess Jude." Kit was extremely surprised at this news. "On the bright side, you're not stuck in there. You're here, safe, sane."

"And it's more than I thought I'd be getting. It's a good life Kit Walker, don't waste it."

"I've learned my lesson Judy. Trust me, I learned it the hard way." Kit and Jude shared a laugh and said their goodnight's to one another before heading off to bed. In New York, not a wink of sleep was given to Lana Winters. Lana paced back and forth rocking her two month old baby boy, attempting to get him to sleep.

"Shh,shh. It's ok baby boy, mommy's got ya." The infant continuously screamed and cried. Lana put the baby down back in his crib. "You're not tired, you're not hungry, what do you want!" Lana screamed louder than her baby, which caused him to lower his cries, almost scaring him. She placed her head in her hands and began to sob. Yelling like that reminded her of a horrible memory. _She screamed as loud as she could but no one could hear her. He screamed louder than her before telling her the basement was "obviously sound proof." _ Lana got up and picked her baby up holding him close. "It's not your fault, John. Mommy is just having some trouble getting used to this." Lana gently rocked her baby once again. "What hell have you inflicted upon me Oliver Threadson."


End file.
